The movement of pedestrians along sidewalks, cars along streets, industrial vehicles along factory floors and even certain conveying mechanism and the like along prescribed paths of travel represents an immense yet heretofore untapped source of energy to provide electricity or to perform other work functions. Every step of the pedestrian and every revolution of the wheel of a vehicle results in a powerful thrust of force, generally directed toward the ground, which has heretofore been wasted, to the detriment of our nation's energy resources.